leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PK23
| broadcast_us=Unaired | en_op=N/A | ja_op=None | ja_ed=None | olmteam= | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | director=古賀一臣 | art=志村 泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=PK21-PK30 | footnotes= }} (Japanese: うたえメロエッタ リンカのみをさがせ Sing Meloetta: Search for the Rinka Berries) is the 23rd Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. It was distributed as a DVD attachment with the August issue of Ciao on July 3, 2012, a manga magazine for young girls; for a brief period of time, the short was available on the official Pokémon YouTube channel. Plot and sit on a cliff near a crystal cave, with Meowth thinking about how beautiful is. Suddenly, Meloetta flies past, searching for something, then flies off. Meowth and Wobbuffet take off after it. and are walking through the forest when they encounter Meloetta, who is looking through the trees for something. Meloetta explains that it has lost its voice, and needs to eat a Rinka Berry to restore it. Pikachu and Snivy decide to help, and go off to find someone who might know where they can find Rinka Berries. The three of them approach a lake, and emerges from the water. Pikachu explains that they need a Rinka Berry to restore Meloetta's voice. Piplup shows them a Tamato Berry plant, certain that it is a Rinka plant. Meloetta, Pikachu and Snivy tell Piplup it is the wrong Berry, but he stubbornly eats a Tamato Berry, only to find it is too spicy, jumping in the water to cool his throat. Meloetta, Pikachu and Snivy move on, knowing that Piplup cannot help. Meowth and Wobbuffet, who were following Meloetta, find the lake and notice Piplup in it. Meowth demands to know where Meloetta is, but Piplup retreats underwater. Wobbuffet picks two Tamato Berries and offers one to Meowth. They both eat the Berries, but find them too spicy and jump in the lake to cool their throats as well. Meloetta, Pikachu and Snivy approach , who is playing with his scalchop. Pikachu explains that they need a Rinka Berry to restore Meloetta's voice. Oshawott shows them a Nomel Berry plant, certain that it is a Rinka plant. Meloetta, Pikachu and Snivy tell Oshawott it is the wrong Berry, but he stubbornly eats a Nomel Berry, only to find it is too sour, rolling around on the ground due to the sourness. Meloetta, Pikachu and Snivy move on, knowing that Oshawott cannot help. Meowth and Wobbuffet come across the Nomel plant and notice Oshawott on the ground. Meowth demands to know where Meloetta is, but Oshawott retreats into the bushes. Wobbuffet picks two Nomel Berries and offers one to Meowth. They both eat the Berries, but find them too sour and end up rolling around on the ground due to the sourness as well. Meloetta, Pikachu and Snivy approach a , who was sleeping in the field. Pikachu explains that they need a Rinka Berry to restore Meloetta's voice. Chikorita takes them to a Rinka tree next to a , who is , but the tree is almost bare, with only one Berry left on it. Suddenly, the Berry falls off the tree and bounces into a hole on the ground. Then Snorlax rolls over on top of the hole, preventing the Pokémon from getting the Berry. Pikachu notices a nearby Watmel Berry plant, and Snivy picks a Berry from it and holds it in front of Snorlax's face. Snorlax gets up, and Snivy leads Snorlax away from the Rinka tree. When they are far enough away, Snivy gives Snorlax the Berry, who eats it and promptly goes to back sleep again. Pikachu then recovers the Rinka Berry from the hole it fell into and gives it to Meloetta. Meloetta eats the Berry, tries a single note, and finds that it has its voice back. Meloetta then flies up to the top of the Rinka tree and performs . Pikachu, Snivy, and Chikorita all sway to the song. Meloetta is engulfed in a pink sphere of light, and its song restores life to the tree, causing new leaves, flowers, and Berries to suddenly grow. Meloetta concludes the song and emerges from the light in its Pirouette Forme. It then drops three Rinka Berries down to its friends who helped it get its voice back. Meloetta flies behind a tree and changes back to its Aria Forme. It then flies past Meowth and Wobbuffet, with Meowth seeing it and chasing after it once again, followed by Wobbuffet. Meloetta flies up into the sky, leaving a twinkle. Meowth expresses his hoarseness that Meloetta is gone, and leans back on the Rinka tree. A Berry falls on his head, so he eats it; he loves the flavor and his throat gets better. Meowth then expresses that he looks forward to seeing Meloetta again. Major events * is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * Cast |} Trivia * This short was released between BW086 and BW087 in Japan. * This was the first Pikachu short to focus on a Mythical Pokémon. Errors Dub edits Category:Anime shorts 23 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Utae Meloetta Rinka-nomi o Sagase es:PK17 ja:うたえメロエッタ リンカのみをさがせ zh:PK23